Mistaken Identity
by RogueNya
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is hated because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but there is a problem with that. He does not hold the Kyuubi within him, so why does everyone think that? Well would you believe a simple typo followed by rumor? More inside. Pairings: Naruto/OC
1. Prologue

**Mistaken Identity**

**Copyright: **I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though I would be rich. But Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am just borrowing the idea and creating my own version of the story. I do however own the Fukayuna Clan and the OC characters unless other wise noted.

Title idea is from _Advent of Shadows _huggles and thanks for the title and support.

**Summery:** Naruto Uzumaki is hated because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but there is a problem with that. He does not hold the Kyuubi within him, so why does everyone think that? Well would you believe a simple typo followed by rumor? Well it is true, some idiots and their rumors have ruined this boys life for no reason and he does not even know why. As Sarutobi Hiruzen passed laws that was to stop people from spreading that rumor but sadly that did not stop them...

So the boy grows knowing hatred and ignorance when comes to the village and sadly even some ninja who mistakenly believed the rumors. Though the boy has had little issues, but he does get into trouble on his birthday, but he is always saved before he gets to badly injured. But beyond that he has made a few friends once he got into the Academy.

**Pairings:** Naruto/OC, Asuma/Kurenai, Itachi/Ayame, Shikamaru/Temari _These I know are for certain._

**October 10th**

**Konohagakure no Sato **

It was about 10:45pm and all was not peaceful in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Why you may be wondering is it not peaceful? Well simplest answer would be to state that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was attacking the village for unknown reasons. And so the whole ninja force is out battling to try to force the Kyuubi back but their attacks do little good against this massive Chakra monster. Which as far as anyone knows you cannot kill a Demon of the Kyuubi's stature.

But you can Seal it into something or in this case someone, the problem lies in that you cannot seal it within an Adult or even a Child, but rather a Infant recently born... And only one was being born at this particular moment in time. A boy, whose parents are none other then Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage or The Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, known as Konoha's Red Death. Quite the couple those two make, and their children are sure to live up to.

Inside a room of the hospital in the heart of Konoha was a beautiful red haired woman who was giving birth to her first son, and she was holding the hand of her husband to try and stem the pain, as the stress from the attack caused her to go into labor two weeks early. It was not long till there was a relieved sound coming out of Kushina has they were able to extract the young Namikaze from the womb. But a matter of moments that happiness turned into sorrow as it was found that the boy was brain dead... Only thing can think of is that it was because of the Kyuubi's waves of Chakra and Killing Intent that caused it.

Sadly this did not derail the plan that Minato was going to do, so after a minor fight with Kushina over the matter he left with his son, who they named Nerato, after Kushina's father who died when Uzugakure and Uzu no Kuni fell, but he died protecting his home, and it seems that Nerato Uzumaki Namikaze would be following in his Grandfathers footsteps.

After Minato left with their first born son, Kushina was resting best she could but the prognosis of what has happened so far is not good, for one she was bleeding still for unknown reasons and so her health was failing, and none the Doctors or the Nurses could heal her. If Tsunade of the Sannin had been here they could saved her but as it is she will not last the night.

But something odd happened not 10 minutes later, she knew her Husband and Son was dead or would be shortly, when she started having labor pains again, which confused her and those attending to her for as far as they knew she was not having twins, but as the pain grew it was proved that she was indeed about to give birth to another child, one they did not know about. It took a few minutes but by 11:00pm Minato and Kushina's second Son was born.

With only minutes left in her life Kushina named her son, giving him the name that his father wanted to give his son to start with, that being Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Sadly shortly after she named him Kushina finely fell to the trauma of the attack and blood loss from giving birth to not one but two sons..

By Midnight of October 11th Sarutobi Hiruzen was sworn back in as Hokage and was now having to figure out what to do with the young Namikaze that laid on his desk asleep not knowing that he has lost his entire family in one night. The old Hokage was leaning back sighing when his old student Jiraiya came in through the window and they shared a look. Sarutobi watched him and got a nod in return to the silent question.

The answer being that Minato was successful in what he planned.. Kyuubi was sealed with the body of Nerato and then minutes after Minato died so did his first born son, for without a brain the body could not contain essence that is Kyuubi. But with his death so goes the Kyuubi. A hollow victory if there ever was one. Many lives lost and once again another child has been orphaned, but this one was for his parents and sibling being Hero's of the village.

Jiraiya looked at Sarutobi and then looked to the boy "You know you will have to change his last name now that he has no other family." he said to him and Sarutobi nodded his head "I am aware of that Jiraiya, for if I don't he will have Iwa after him and most likely Kumo." he said to the white haired man as he leaned forward and picked up a scroll and handed it to Jiraiya to look at, it was two birth certificates, one with the name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the other Naruto Uzumaki, the name he will have till he becomes strong enough to take his name and learn of his family.

Jiraiya looked at the papers and nodded "Good idea, and it is a simple change." he said and gave them back to Sarutobi who proceeded to seal them separately one in Naruto's file the other into a Namikaze family scroll which would go in the vault. "Yes I thought it fitting he take his Mothers maiden name as few people knew that she and Minato were even married." he said and got up and put the Namikaze scroll in the vault before returning to his chair.

Sarutobi sighed as he sat back down, "The is one good thing, if you can call it that, only myself, you and Doctor and nurses that were tending to Kushina even know that little Naruto-chan here even exists as being a Namikaze, and I have sworn them just as I am you to not tell anyone as this is now a S-rank secret to protect Naruto from enemies be they outside the village or within the village." he said and got a shocked look from Jiraiya but after a few tense minutes he finely nodded "Very well but I want to train the boy when he gets older." he said and looked at the time and sighed, "What will you do with him now?" he asked Sarutobi.

Sarutobi looked at the infant and sighed before looking back at Jiraiya "He will be put in the Orphanage where he will grow up around others that lost their families this day." he said and stood up and gathered the files into the folder labeled Naruto Uzumaki that had all his info, well alright all the non-S-ranked info, name, age, gender. The basic info, sadly he will never be able to be adopted because of his family lineage but he can grow like an ordinary child.

Jiraiya nodded "Alright, but I will check in on him from time to time, I would take him if was not for my Spy network that I need to run." he said and leaned over the bassinet and held the little hand as the boy slept soundly, one might think the boy would wake up with a couple old men talking. But guess he just a tired little baby. He soon let go and used his **_Kakuremino no Jutsu_**(Cloak of Invisibility Technique) to hide as he sensed a woman coming.

Moments later the head of the Orphanage knocked on the door and was called in by Sarutobi calling out "Come in" and soon enough in stepped a older woman who would place age as about mid 40's give or take a few years "Ah Ms. Soto, thank you for coming so late and after what has happened. I imagine you have been very busy." he said to her and she smiled for a moment before it became serious "Yes it is a trying time, we are struggling to handle the inflow of Orphans, it will be weeks before we can sort it all out." she said to him and then looked at the desk and saw a bassinet so she stepped over and saw a small infant sleeping.

Ms. Soto looked from the baby to Sarutobi "I assume that this is about this infant that is on you desk right?" she asked Sarutobi which gained her a nod of his head "I see, do you have the info ready for this little one? If so I can take him now, but given how adorable he is, it is unlikely he will stay long, bet he gets adopted with the year." she said with a smile which faded with what Sarutobi said next "He is not eligible for Adoption, he will remain a orphan." he said to her which stunned the woman "You would deny the child the chance at having a loving family?" she asked him shocked.

Sarutobi nodded with a sigh "I do but not for any reason you may be coming up with, it has to do with who his parents were, and no I won't tell you as I do not intend to tell you for the sake of his safety. He will have a hard enough life as it is, more so being the second child born last night, the first being Nerato Namikaze who died after birth. And the mother of Naruto here named him in honor of the family." he said and looked at Naruto who was starting to wake a bit "You could say he is the living legacy of the Namikaze, perhaps not by blood but by spirit." he said and looked at Ms. Soto "So you can imagine what people might think, more so when his mother was ANBU so no one would know her anyways." he said which killed him to say it but was needed.

Ms. Soto nodded as there has been more then a few children that have been orphaned because their parents died on missions. "I understand Hokage-sama." she said and stepped over and took the file for the boy, then picked up the child out of the bassinet and held him "We will take good care of to the best of our ability." she said to him and Sarutobi smiled and nodded slightly "That is best I can ask for at the moment. You may go Ms. Soto, and take care of our young children in your care." he said and Ms. Soto bowed "Of course Hokage-sama, this is my life's work. Good day Hokage-sama" she said and quickly left the room and headed off out of the tower to the Orphanage to get the boy checked in and a bed given.

Once the woman left Jiraiya dropped the cloak and looked at Sarutobi "I hope we are doing the right thing here Sensei." he said and to Sarutobi who sat back down in his chair and sighed as he looked at the door "I hope we are as well, but there is no one else that will not run a blood test on him to see who he is, and I fear for him should Danzo ever learn of his lineage.. For he could be the next Sannin or even Hokage..." he said and he picked up his pipe and lit it before take a couple puffs on it "Guess we better get to work, we have a lot to do and little time to do it in." he said and started on that which is the bane of all Kages, Paperwork....

Jiraiya nodded and started out of the office "I will talk to you later Sensei." he said and after getting a nod and wave he left out through the window, but once he was a ways away he started thinking on that little boy he just saw and hoped he would grow big and strong just like his parents. But he shook his head to clear his thoughts for he had much work to do.

**5 Years Later**

**October 10th**

**Konohagakure no Sato **

This was a day where everyone celebrated and remembered the death and loved ones and of the Kyuubi no Kitsune at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage. But there was another reason to celebrate for some. One of the villages Orphanages was closing for various reasons, one being to old so it needs a new building if it was to stay open, two all the children have either moved on or been adopted, so as to celebrate the children, their new parents, and staff of the orphanage were all going to the festival to have fun and get to know their new family.

Well it should be said all but one orphan, this one orphan boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki was not going to the festival or getting adopted, it was something that no one either did not know or refuse to tell him.. All but a scant few ever paid him any attention no matter how hard he would try to be friends with them, but when your the longest remaining child you tend to pick up a stigma of being a bad kid or something, so most the kids avoided him just in case what ever kept him from getting adopted would rub off on them.

So here Naruto was alone in his room, he had packed everything he owned up into a backpack, after all he did not have near as much stuff as the other kids, mostly clothes some books and such. But the pack was light because one of the things he enjoys is seals, so he was able to seal his belongings into scrolls.. He has no idea what will happen to him now, will he be transferred to one the other homes or what so he just sits and waits for Ms. Soto to return as everyone else will go home with their new family.

As Naruto was sitting on his bed looking out the window at the fireworks going off and sighed "Happy Birthday Naruto... Least for couple of hours.." he said mournfully as he thought of the past 5 years and how lonely it has been, but he hopes that the next year will be better. Unknown to anyone a few the older kids who were moving on as no one wishes to adopt them so they going into Ninja force or civilian life, they decided to play a prank and cover the building in silly string.. Where they got it or how they managed to cover the house windows and all in a matter of minutes no one knows.

It was rather shocking to Naruto who had stood up on the bed to look out at the mess of strings when it started to blocked his view and saw about 3 of the older boys doing it, but he just sighed, as he knew they would be ending the fireworks shortly anyways so he did a last minute sweep of the room. He knew all the files and the other kids stuff had already been moved out, save his own stuff much to his surprise, so only took him a moment to make sure everything was packed and ready to go.

As the boys outside were celebrating the best prank they looked into the sky when they heard and saw the finale of the fireworks display, which drew their attention as they were in awe of the beauty of it, sadly Naruto could only listen to it as the windows were covered, other wise he might have seen the embers from the very last firework that lit up the sky, come raining down everywhere and the trio ran for cover. Which happened to be a tree in the front of the orphanage, and they were safe as it was a large tree that was still green for most part do the leaves were not dead yet.

Their attention was quickly caught however when embers hit the silly string on the house and burst into flames as if someone had hit them with a powerful Katon blast, needless to say this quickly got everyone who was in the areas attention. Of the ninja that were around that knew Suiton Jutsu's could not use any as there was no water around large enough, and the are was dryer then normal for this time of year.

When Ms. Soto and the others who were out celebrating came running up they were upset but not overly much as they had nothing inside, nor did they have to live there any more, but still sad to see your once home up in flames. "Well not how it was supposed to be gotten rid of but suppose it saves money and man power having it burn down..." she said before sighing she had hoped to least recycle the building for other purposes so it did not go to complete waste but now that was not possible.

While these people were outside gawking young Naruto was freaking out inside the building, smoke already filled the home as he had his pack on his back and shoes on his feet not to mention a horrendous orange and blue getup that Ms. Soto gave him, about the only thing he liked about it was the Uzumaki swirl that was on it. But right the moment he was going down the stairs coughing and could hardly see, trying to get to the front door or one the doors. He knew the door was about 10 feet from the base of the stairs so if he could get to it he could get out.

As soon as his feet his base of the stairs he ran to the door and as soon as his hands touched the doorknob he had to let go same time as letting out a scream as the metal knob was hot enough to burn his small hands, which now caused him to start shaking in a bit of shock from the sudden pain and now knowing he was locked in because the knob did not give at all which means it was locked and he knows he cannot break any of the windows, as nothing to break them with. He tired to yell and pound on the door but all it caused was coughing more and his hands to hurt even more. So he ended up right next to the door hoping maybe someone will bust it open and get him.

Mean while back outside everyone was watching it all when some ANBU arrived to find out what was going on and could tell instantly that no one that was here had been inside so safe to say everyone was fine they quickly learned how the fire started and no charges will be pressed since just freak accident spawned from a prank, nothing really to do and the building was going to be torn down anyways in about 2 weeks so not much lost there.

A Weasel masked ANBU stepped over to Ms. Soto and the group "Ms. Soto, I trust that everyone is accounted for and unharmed." he said in a stern voice yet could sense care in the voice if you took the time to find it, and Ms. Soto nodded "Of course they are ANBU-san we were all out celebrating the closing and everyone moving on or getting adopted, this is just unfortunate that the building is burning or rather fortunate as now it won't need to much to tear it all the way down when time comes." she said and the Weasel masked ANBU nodded and turned away to see if could find a way of putting the fire out.

But as he was turning he heard one of the older kids of about 7, speak up and ask a question that caused him to stop "But what about that Uzumaki kid, he did not come with us on this celebration as he did not get adopted." the young girl asked and the other kids were looking at her and then to themselves as if just now noticing that the outcast of the group was not present, and the adults were looking from the kids to Ms. Soto wondering who this Uzumaki kid was and why he was not least allowed to come unless he ran off while they were out.

What Ms. Soto says though stuns everyone there "Who?" she asks them looking confused even though she told the kid to stay and she figure out what to do with him later. At this it is one of the trio that did the prank that steps up in front of her and glares at her "Naruto Uzumaki, 5 years old, today in fact is his birthday... I had hoped you would at least take him along so he have a decent birthday but guess that to much to hope for.." he said to her. He and the other two just graduated the Academy and were placed on a team so they were going to be getting a place together so they could all cover the costs least till they reach Chunin or Jounin rank.

It took a minute but Ms. Soto seemed to finely remember who they were talking about and she paled to the color of freshly fallen snow "Oh no... I told him to stay and I would figure out what to do with him when I returned tonight..." she said shocked and could just barely remember that she even locked the building up tight when they all left so the kid could not have gotten out even if he wanted to.

Needless to say as Weasel ran to the burning building Ms. Soto had every adult that was there ganging up on her about the right and wrong thing to do when comes to children.. Weasel would have just _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ (Body Flicker Technique) in but he did not know the layout or how bad the fire was within the building so he ran right at the front door and quickly kicked it in knocking it off it's hinges with the force and the heat. As he then ran in to avoid the flames to looked around but it was filled with smoke. So he did next best thing he could think of, he activated his kekkei genkai, the _**Sharingan**_, and he looked around looking for chakra signature that would belong to a child.

While he was doing that Naruto who was barely conscious at this point from all the smoke reached out blindly from tear fill eyes to find who came in, he would have called out but his throat was sore from the smoke and yelling. So when he managed to touch the leg of the one who came in he jumped weakly from his spot on the floor next to the door to wrapping himself around the person, who his mind could tell was a male and given the armor was an ANBU member but he did not care at all, all he cared about was someone came for him.

Weasel was not often surprised by things but as he was about to walk deeper into the building despite the creaking he was starting to hear, now would be it, why is he surprised? Because the very object he came looking for just attached himself suddenly from out of no where to his leg, which really could not blame the kid, so he quickly bent down and extracted the 5 year old and quickly _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ (Body Flicker Technique) out of the building seconds before it collapsed in on itself, meaning great timing on the boys part.

Once he got out of the building he looked at Ms. Soto with his eyes still activated "Rest assured that the Hokage will be hearing about this." he said and turned to his team "Clean up and take statements and whatever else is needed, I will be at the Hospital with the boy." he said and _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ (Body Flicker Technique) to the Hospital where they were both admitted though Weasel only needed some Oxygen to clear his lungs of what little got in it. But little Naruto needed more work, burns on his hands and smoke inhalation.

An hour later and the Hokage was there, because it seems that Naruto was healing quickly.....

**TBC**

Thats all folks for the Prologue of the story.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review, as this is my first Naruto story.

BTW just in case was not clear, Naruto is not a Jinchūriki.


	2. Chapter One

**Mistaken Identity**

**Copyright: **I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though I would be rich. But Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am just borrowing the idea and creating my own version of the story. I do however own the Fukayuna Clan and the OC characters unless other wise noted.

**Comment:** Thank you to everyone that has placed this story on their Alerts and to those that have Reviewed I thank you as well.

Advent of Shadows: _Thank you and true but when I think of a chapter I think over 5000 words or there about so it gives people a decent chapter to read given not often can one crank these stories out like water from a faucet._

_But that is very true, I have a lot of issues I will need to address, but he will not be godlike in power but he will be fairly skilled. But I have plans for when face Haku, lets just say he will not be alone in that battle. Gaara and the Akatsuki are just going to have to wait till I get to them. lol._

_Hope to keep you and everyone else interested what with all the changes I am doing._

Geetac: _I am glad that you have enjoyed reading the start of the story and hope to keep you interested._

Spear-of-the-doomed: _Thank you, I tried to make it as believable as possible, and by doing that kept the talking down to a minimum in the start as doubt I could have done their parts justice but I imagine I will do flashbacks if needed. But you do bring up a good point. Not everyone will ignore or hate the boy but there will be many. An your idea on the name and such was really good so you shall have that credit ^^_

_As for bloodline that is good question, and most likely will, as neither his parents had bloodlines, but the Stamina and Chakra reserves will come from the parents or least Minato, which will not be a bloodline but more along the lines of a Family Trait, but the healing I am thinking is a mutation do to the Kyuubi Chakra as it was killed. So hope that helps a bit._

Afallenheart: _I shall do my best, but I do not wish to rush it, encase I make mistakes._

Justbin: _Well yes he will have Healing all of which will be explained in this chapter most likely. And very true he is, he is blood relaited to two Kages, one being Father the other being Grandfather on his Mothers side. True on adopting but guess could say they wanted him to be his own person, plus Sarutobi has enough enemies as it is, and should the info about Who Naruto really is was to come to light then thats even more enemies._

_As for Bushin well, he will be able to perform it yes, but something or someone will always cause him to mess it up... *whispers: Mizuki to name one* As sais Rumors set everything off, so we will be matching Cannon in some aspects but not all. But he needs to be part of the Rookie Nine for much the ideas to work. _

_But yes not one of Sarutobi's greatest ideas to date... The plot may change slightly on how the Academy years are done, I may have him simply not attempt to pass so can continue learning given he goes in earlier then the others his age._

**October 11th**

**Konohagakure no Sato **

Naruto was asleep on a bed with an oxygen mask over his face to help filter out the smoke that he inhaled while in the building. Which is how the Hokage found him when he walked into the room and saw a couple other people in the room, one being Weasel who was just having his oxygen mask removed to replace the ANBU mask that he had been wearing so he could release the Henge that he applied to hide who he was, an once he saw the Hokage start coming in he started to get up but Hokage waved him off "At ease Weasel-san." he said at which point the young ANBU relaxed and returned to sitting on the bed and just watch and listen to what was going on.

Sarutobi stepped over to the Doctor tending to Naruto to speak with him on the young boys condition "How is he? I got word that he was healing quickly." he said to the Doctor who looked at Sarutobi with slight look of wonder in his eyes "Hokage-sama, he is healing at an incredible rate." he said and Sarutobi gave him a questioning look at which the Doctor cleared his throat with slight cough "What I mean to say is his healing is well rather 'unnatural' I do not know if this is some fluke or a bloodline of some kind." he said to the Hokage.

Sarutobi looked from the Doctor to the boy and was trying to match up what he knew of the boys family with what he was hearing.. "Is it possible that the Kyuubi caused this?" he asked the Doctor not realizing that he was starting the bases of the Rumors that make the boys life harder then it already was. The Doctor looked shocked for a moment before thinking on what Sarutobi said and given he was there that day, though not knowing of the boys parents he did know he was born on that night as was another boy who died.

After a minute he nodded his head "I suppose it is possible, but we will need to run tests to find out, as this is only second time that the boy has been in the hospital, the night he was born being the first.. Which as you know Hokage-sama that he was born the night that Kyuubi attacked and subsaquintly killed." he said and could tell Sarutobi understood though he could see he was shocked to hear that this was only second time that the boy had been in, and wondered what else had been going on with the boy, as sadly he had been to busy to find anything other then seeing if he was well.

Sarutobi sighed "Run whatever tests you need, and once he has healed perform a checkup on him to update his files since it seems by your admission the boy never even had checkups to check his growth." he said and could tell the Doctor was rather displeased at knowing a child in the village had been ignored to this extent. So he nodded "Of course Hokage-sama, but please ensure that the one in charge of him is charged with child endangerment and failure to keep the boys records up to date.. Kami only knows who else they done this to." he said as he made notes on Naruto's medical chart to have the tests done.

After the Doctor stepped away to check on Weasel and clear him so he can leave, Sarutobi moved closer to Naruto and reached out with his hand and brushed aside some bangs to get good look at the boy who he now regretted getting so busy not to pay some attention to him, other wise he would have known he may be healthy but obviously lonely. He sighed as he looked at the boy and could not help but notice how much he looked like his parents, which he had his fathers looks but his mothers complexion, not to mention his mothers smile, though the old Hokage would admit he had not seen it near enough.

Sarutobi heard the Doctor clearing Weasel so he can be discharged, so he turned away from the young Uzumaki-Namikaze and looked at one of his masked ANBU codenamed Weasel who had brought the boy in. "Weasel, could you tell me what happened that leads not only the boy but yourself in the hospital?" he asked Weasel who was still partly processing what he had heard and was sure his father would know of it come this time the next day.

So with that thought brushed away he stood at attention and started his report. "Hai, Hokage-sama, my team was doing patrols of the festival as normal when after the last display of the fireworks went off the Orphanage that was closing and soon to be torn down, had caught on fire due to a prank a few the older kids decided to pull as a last showing as they were leaving." he said and watched as Sarutobi took it all in before continuing. "As he reached it the children and their new parents were all present watching the building burn, though none were worried as it seems that they had gotten their belongings and everything inside had been packed." he said to the Hokage.

Sarutobi raised an eye brow at the report thus far and was a bit surprised he knew one was closing but did not know it was the one that Naruto was in which means alternate housing will be needed, but for now he put his surprise and worry out and focused on what Weasel was saying "So they showed no evidence that someone could even remotely still be inside?" he asked his ANBU who nodded his head in answer.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I even asked to see if anyone could be inside and the woman who ran the home did a rough head count and said that no one was missing.." Weasel said before he sighed "I regret I did not question further but instead headed off to try find a way to put it out as very little water in that particular area, one reason it was being closed if remember reading on it a while ago." he said and looked at the Hokage a moment to see if could tell his thoughts but like always he could not. "But while I was walking away one of the older kids who had been adopted spoke up asking about the boy which seemed to cause a slight panic, more so with what Ms. Soto said after the girl asked." he said and still could not believe that woman.

Sarutobi looked at him though obviously he could not see his face "What did Ms. Soto say?" he asked though he could feel he was not going to like the answer to the question. Weasel knew the Hokage was not going to like what he was about to say but he had to say it. "Her words Hokage-sama was 'Who?' at which point all the children and the adults who were watching their now children could tell something was wrong." he said and took a calming breath "It was one the boys that did the prank that layed into the woman, after the exchange she seemed to suddenly look shocked at what they said and at the realization that she had indeed left a 5 year old to fend for himself for a number of hours." he said to the Hokage who though could not see it in his face could tell by his eyes that he was livid.

Course the slight Killer Intent that he was fighting to restrain would be another good indicator that he was beyond angry, so one can just imagine the hell Ms. Soto will have waiting for her once he got to her, she will be lucky if she can even get another job after this, but sadly the other civilians will most likely complain saying it was just one orphan so nothing to go throwing the proverbial book at the woman..

After a moment more Sarutobi managed to reign in his anger so that he was not emitting KI "I assume that once you heard that there was a boy still inside you went in and got him then brought him here correct?" he asked Weasel who nodded "Hai, but I did not have to go far for the boy was right next to the door, I imagine had the door not been locked he could have gotten out on his own." he said to Sarutobi who nodded "Very well. Weasel I want you to finish up the night and file your report tomarrow along with that of your team for the official records of not only this night but of the incident." he said and stepped over placing a hand on his shoulder "Afterwards go home and get some rest, your team will be off for few days." he said to Weasel and he himself take time off to if it was possible.

Weasel nodded after hearing the order from the Hokage "Hai Hokage-sama." he said and was quick to use a _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ to go to headquarters and talk to his team before heading home as he would write his report in the morning.. After Weasel left the Hokage sighed for like the millionthed time this day and walked back over to the young boy sleeping and glanced at the Doctor as he came back over as well "I will be setting the boy up in an Apartment as it is clear he would have better chance, taking care of himself then in another one the homes." he said to the Doctor who was bit surprised at sticking a 5 year old in an apartment alone, but he knew the Hokage knew what he was doing so was not going to go against him on this.

The Doctor nodded "Very well, he should be up and at them if you can believe it by morning. We will have all the blood tests done by then as well as we are going to rush this as a Priority, not often we find a possible new Bloodline here in Konoha, but could you imagine ninja being able to heal from injuries, this young man could offer a cure to a great many things. Once he gets older that is.." he said as he was imagining the ideas of what can be done with a bloodline like that. He was however knocked out of his thinking by a nurse scowling at him "What?" he asked her confused which just caused the nurse to roll her eyes "Think of what you will be putting on this boy if it turns out as a new Bloodline, they will turn him into breeding stock, I man look at that Hatake, only reason they cannot turn him into one is he is powerful enough to stop them, but this boy isn't, so use your head." she said and turned to Hokage.

"Hokage-sama I hope you can prevent this boy from being turning into breeding stock.. Mainly for the reason that many of us that were here that night know what happened and I for one will not stand by and have that happen to the boy." she said sternly to the Hokage who had narrowed his eyes slightly "I believe you and the others would do just that." he said to the nurse who nodded and he sighed "Very well, we will say he was not as badly injured as was first thought and leave it at that, but I do want those tests run but not placed in his public file, I have a private file for the boy, it will go in it, that understood?" he asked the Doctor and Nurse who both nodded.

Sarutobi looked at the boy one last time "Very well do what you must and let me know when he awakens, I need to go setup his new living arrangements and discipline Ms. Soto..." he said before leaving the room after receiving a quick "Hai" from both of them, and after the Hokage left the Doctor turned to the nurse "You know something about the boy don't you?" he asked her and she nodded "I do, but you will not get an answer beyond that, and it is a secret I and the others will keep till the day we die, or Hokage-sama, or himself tells it to the world... But I can tell you one thing, when his secret is told to the world, expect there to be major action, be it good or bad I cannot say.. I just hope I am around to see the day when Naruto Uzumaki claims what is his." she said with soft smile looking at the boy before leaving to tell the others about this.

The Doctor was stunned and looked at the boy and chuckled "Well you are going to bring great things to this village aren't you little one, perhaps the likes we have not seen since the Yondaime Hokage was in reign." he said and looked to the door as another nurse came in as he finished speaking and she smiled "There is a reason for that Doctor, he is the living legacy of what the Yondaime and his family died to protect that night. We lost our Hokage, his wife and his son that night, but we gain a boy who will most likely change world, for this boy Naruto Uzumaki was born that night after the battle was reaching it's end." she said in a caring yet poetic tone of voice as she went about getting the blood samples so they can run the tests that they need.

The Doctor was listening to the Nurse and smiled "I guess your right, when you put it that way he sounds like he is our hope for the future." he said and laughed "Would not be surprised if he became Hokage at some point in his life." he said with mirth in both his voice and his eyes to which the Nurse smiled "I would gladly serve him as Hokage." she said and sealed up her case as she had finished getting the samples "Come Doctor let us get to these tests and let the little one sleep." she said and lead the Doctor out of the room.

As the two left they did not see two sapphire blue orbs shining as they opened slowly and look at the ceiling for a few minutes before they closed once again in slumber, though the boy did not know it but his life was about to change. But one thing was for certain he made a choice that would ensure his place in history years from now. He would become Hokage and surpass all those that came before him.

**October 11th**

**12:15pm**

**Konohagakure no Sato **

It has been about 12 hours since the Orphanage burned to the ground nearly taking a small boys life with it, but there was luckily a team of ANBU in the area that was able to save the boy and get him to the hospital where he has made a recovery from his minor injuries... That of course is the official record of what happened once he reached the hospital. But what really happened was that one Naruto Uzumaki now has a Bloodline that is new to the village, and that info means power and power corrupts people, so that little tidbit of information will not be put into his public record.

One might think withholding such information as being a treasonous act, but under the circumstances where the boy in question must have his lineage kept secret to not only protect him but to keep Konoha out of a war with Iwa and Kumo. Iwa would want his head and if Kumo knew about his bloodline they would want that then his head for what his parents did in the last great war that the countries had. So it was not just for the sake of Naruto that the secret will be kept if it can be helped..

So as Sarutobi Hiruzen got up from his desk with an envelop, that contained an address for an apartment, set of keys for said apartment, a bank account and enough cash to get setup with clothes and food. He then tucked it away in his robes as he made his way out of the office and headed over to the hospital to get the boy and take him to where he will be living for now on. More so since none the other orphanages wished to take him since he could never be adopted, oh how he was regretting making that decision but cannot change it now, even if he is 5, few people would want him and it would be seen as favoritism if he adopted the boy.

As the Hokage walked to the hospital he noticed quite a few people conversing with themselves which would not be that different from any other day but it seems that there was quite the buzz going around, yet he was oblivious to what it was since he had not heard of anything that would cause such a stir, and certainly the events of last night was not one of them... Heh how wrong he is on that, never before had a few words taken out of context and coupled with an event been blown so far out of proportion that it is not even funny, well OK maybe a little funny till you realize one is talking about a child.

It did not take long for the Hokage to reach the hospital and as he went in he could tell that something was off, but he shook it off for the moment and headed to the room that Naruto was in which had a few nurses outside of talking when he walked up and when they did not notice he cleared his throat "Is there a problem ladies?" he asked them politely and they all looked at each other and the nurse from last night stepped forward "I will tell you inside Hokage-sama." she said and opened the door and let him into the room before following.

Once inside Sarutobi saw Naruto sitting on the bed reading one of his books, which appeared to be one of Sealing for Beginners if the title on the spine of the book was any indication. When the door closed Naruto looked up and saw who it was he grinned a fox like grin, reminiscent of his Mother "Jiji, how goes the paperwork?" he asked playfully, he might not be a genius but he knew enough about his Jiji that he hated doing paperwork, so as such he got a scowl before it turned into a smile "As well as can be expected Naruto, and how are you doing?" Sarutobi asked the boy who gave a smaller smile then normally give.

At this point the nurse spoke up "Hokage-sama, that is one the things I wished to tell you." she said sighed as she hated what she was about to say "It seems someone either overheard or was spying on us while we were doing the testing as within hours rumors started to spread through the village like wildfire..." she said looking mournful, and Sarutobi wondered what kind of rumor, if his bloodline was released could just say it was a typo or something like that so he asked but wished he had not "And why would this rumor be?" and the look on the nurses face told that it was bad as she flinched a bit..

So she steeled herself best she could "It seems someone took what we were talking about out of context, we were discussing Naruto-kun's bloodline and we found evidence that told how his healing ability came to being." she said and paused a moment in thought to get her thoughts in order before continuing, "It seems that when the Kyuubi was killed some of it's chakra reached here and while still in the womb changed his DNA, but it did not need to change much as it seems that he already possessed a latent and inert cell sequence that held the healing ability. But Kyuubi activated it and enhanced it by making it more powerful then what it would have been naturally." she said explaining what they came up with.

To say that the Hokage was shocked to hear that the Kyuubi had basically given the boy a bloodline would be an understatement but even with that he could not see a problem, just say it a mistake or bad test. "I don't understand that could be easily remadied if it is as bad as you seem to imply." he said to her and she sighed "You don't understand Hokage-sama the rumor is that the boy either is Kyuubi or holds Kyuubi thus giving him as they say 'Kyuubi's Healing' which is how it is being passed." she said to him and all this time Naruto was listening but ignoring them, after all he has already heard all this..

Sarutobi sighed after he listened and could only think one thing _'I am getting to old for this' _so he walked over to the window in the room and looked out "Your right this is far worse then I thought, but sadly not much I can do with just a rumor." he said as he looked out over the streets towards the Hokage Monument at the faces there or more specifically the Fourth Hokage's face _"Your sons life just got complicated my boy, in ways I never would have expected."_ he thought to himself as he slowly turned from looking out the window to the Nurse and subsequently Naruto who was still reading.

"Well seems like this is as good a time as any to answer questions you might have Naruto, before I show you to your new home." the Hokage said to the young boy who lowered the book, marked his place then closed it before turning to look at Sarutobi "There is not much to ask Jiji other then what happens to me now, and as for that Kyuubi stuff I don't think any of it is true so I don't know what to do about that.." he said to him before he smiled big "But I do have a favor to ask." he said suddenly.

The Hokage looked at the boy and was amazed that he was acting so mature about all this and wondered if he was smarter then he thought as the files he always got on him had him being average or bit under average, but this here is no where near that. So with a smile on his face he decided to humor the boy "Oh? And what favor might that be Naruto?" he asked the boy and the answer to that was quick in coming "I want to be a Ninja." he said to him and though Sarutobi was shocked he could see it happening "Alright, I think we can handle that, and your in luck as the newest batch of trainees are starting in a week, that gives you plenty of time to get settled in." he said and could see the glimmer of happiness in the boys eyes "Do you have a goal in mind once you get older? Becoming a Ninja cannot be the only goal or dream." he asked him.

Naruto was smiling and was glad that he was going to be a ninja but his smile turned into a grin as he looked at the Hokage when he asked what his goal or dream was and so with determination he looked right at Sarutobi "I am going to be Hokage." he said and Sarutobi and the Nurse were both shocked by this revilation more so knowing who his parents were "Well that is a big goal to be aiming for Naruto, going to take a lot of work and time to reach it." he said to Naruto who did not appear to back down in the least "I know it will Jiji but I will wear that hat someday, I promise I will, and I never go back on a promise." he stated making his very first promise and also the start of his nindo.

Both the Hokage and the Nurse chuckled lightly and the nurse finely spoke up "Well if that is the case my little Hokage in training, then we need to get you checked out so you can get settled into your new home and go shopping for your ninja supplies. But try to stay out of trouble as we would hate to see our little Chibi Hokage getting sent here to be patched up." she said smiling which brought an even bigger smile to Naruto's face "Yeah! Lets go Jiji we have work to do." he said and stuffed his book back in his bag and jumped off the bed ready to go since they allowed him to get dressed earlier in the day.

Sarutobi shook his head "We have plenty of time Naruto, but for now grab your pack and let us be off." he said to him as he picked up his pack off the bed and put it on as th Hokage turned to the Nurse "Well guess we will be in touch, be sure to pass the word about his new goal to those on his side here, best to keep the Hospital on his good graces eh?" he said to her which got a laugh out of her "Do not worry Hokage-sama, if he is anything, he will most likely take up Pranking as a way to develop his skills, like someone else we knew." she said to him and he almost had a panic stricken face at the thought but soon sighed it was to quite so maybe a Prank King would be good for the village as not had one in years.

Naruto looked up when he heard the word Pranks, "Pranks? Why would I want to prank anyone?" he asked and for once Sarutobi had a way to help not only a young boy but the village as well "It is a way to keep the ninja and civilians on their toes." he said to the boy and shared a glance with the nurse who smiled so he nodded and looked at Naruto "How about I give you an unoffical mission, long term one at that, you are to Prank like no other before you, and in doing so will gain skills and help the village at the same time, what do you say?" he asked the boy whose eyes were as big as saucers, granted it was an unorthodox mission but only Naruto could pull it off.

Naruto had to think on this for a moment as it was such a shock but once he did he thought of the upside of what doing pranks could achieve, that being stealth, planning, trapping and escape. So he looked at the Hokage once he thought about it and nodded his head "Hai, Jiji I shall do my best to help the village." he said proudly which got a smile from the old man, "Good then let us get going, we have much to do." he said and placed his hand on the boys should and looks at the Nurse "Have a good day to you." he said and got nod in reply as he then used _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ and took Naruto shopping.

**2:06pm**

**Konohagakure no Sato **

Two hours later the Hokage and Naruto were in his apartment putting everything they had just gotten away and getting Naruto settled into his new home which was a pretty nice place, it was in the outskirts the Shinobi district. It had two bedrooms, a decent sized bathroom, good sized kitchen and dining/living room, even a small balcony off the front window in the living room. Over all it was perfect for the boy giving him plenty of room to spread out.

In his room was a full sized bed versus the twin he has had to use, dresser, night stand, and a semi-walk in closest, so plenty of room for his clothes and extra items to be stored. And in the second room they opted to turn it into a Guest/Study so it had a big desk, book shelves and a Futon that doubles as a bed when pulled out. They stocked it with the basics that Naruto will need when he goes to the Academy and beyond. Needless to say Naruto was practically bouncing off the walls about everything.

Sarutobi could not help but smile at the young boy as he was so happy, perhaps the most happy he has been in his short life. "Well Naruto, I suggest you get settled in and start reading so you can take care of your self, I will be checking on you in a couple days as I need to get you enrolled into the Ninja Academy which I will take you there next week alright, so I shall see you later alright?" he said to the boy and watched the boy bounce around a minute. Once the boy calmed down he nodded "Of course Jiji, I will be fine, I know how to take care of myself." he said with a big grin on his face which was true as he has been pretty much caring for himself the past year but he did not mind he much rather depend on himself then someone else.

The Hokage nodded "Alright, take care Naruto." he said and roughed up the boys hair a bit which got a groan from the boy before he left using **_Shunshin no Jutsu_** to return to his office, at which point he had to refrain from groaning as within his office waiting for him was his Advisers and Danzo. All he could think of this? _'This is going to be a long day'_ It was Danzo who first spoke, "We were under the impression that Namikaze had sealed the demon with him his son Neruto, and that, that same boy died after the sealing. Was that a lie, and is this boy Naruto that very boy?" he asked and the two Advisers sighed as that was not how they wanted to ask, but the quick answer startled them, "No! Naruto is not Neruto, if you had bothered to check, Naruto was born after Neruto was.. Those boys were the only children born that night, and no I will not tell you who his parents are as they were ANBU." The Hokage said to them and expected them to follow his word.

Sadly he would have more to do as Koharu Utatane spoke up "What of the boy having the Kyuubi then, surely you cannot lie that such a thing is dangerous." she said to him and Homura Mitokado backed her up "Indeed, what if the Demon takes control of the boy." he said as they were not taking the Hokage at his word on this subject. Sarutobi shook his head "Let me say this one more time, Naruto does and never will hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune with his body, as he does not have the seal nor was he even born at the time the Kyuubi was killed, he was born about 15 minutes after that, so I do not know where you have gotten this idea that his holds the Kyuubi." he said rather sternly to the three in the room,

Danzo smirked and spoke up "My contacts within the hospital told me of what they heard, that is how I know and it was good to be told, the boy is still young enough to be put through training." he said and could imagine what can do with a boy with the talents of the Kyuubi. The Hokage narrowed his eyes as he now found the leak that started the rumors "Then I am sorry to say that your informat was wrong, he took what was said out of context, the boy has a healing ability, it is unknown if it can be passed on at this time, but it seems that the Kyuubi's Chakra mutated the boys DNA giving him a healing ability. That is what it is about, not that he holds the Kyuubi.." he said and growled lightly looking at Danzo "Now thats to you the village will be turning against the boy all because of a misunderstanding of misinterpreted conversations." he said to them rather angry at what they have done.

The looks on the three adults in the room was rather priceless, Koharu spoke up then still shocked "Then we most stop this rumor before it starts a war, granted other countries have Vessels but if they think that we have one of the strongest we will become number one on their hit lists." she said and it was at this point that Sarutobi sighed "I wish I could but the rumors have already spread through the village and by this time tomorrow could very well be spread through the rest of the elemental nations, let us hope this does not lead to war." he said to them and they shortly left, two of them worried and one furious as he hoped to get the boy but if what was told is true then he would be useless..

Later the person or persons who told Danzo about Naruto, would go missing without a trace thanks to a few ROOT Ninja who are under the command of Danzo. Mean while Sarutobi and his Advisors separately are trying to find a way to curtail these rumors, as well as the Hokage enrolling Naruto in the Ninja Academy, though he will not be able to pass the exam till he is in a class of his own age, but the reason being he did not want to create another Itachi or Kakashi from one passing so young.

**7:00am**

**Ninja Academy**

A week later saw the Hokage walking into the Academy with a young five year old boy who was doing his best to curb his excitement at finely being able to attend after a long week, long to him anyways where he spent his time reading books, and practicing what was in said books, like learning Chakra Control which according to the Hokage was something he needed as seems he has a fairly large reserve of Chakra for his age so getting started on control early will be good, but he suggested started from the beginning and working his way up from there.

Once they reached the class that he will be attending and walked in, the students went silent as the noticed the Hokage and the boy that was with him, and the teacher walked over to them and he and the Hokage conversed a moment before he turned back to his class "Well class it seems we have a new student joining us, this is Naruto Uzumaki." the teacher said and waved a hand in the direction of a seat "Have a seat Naruto." he said and Naruto smiled and smiled up at the Hokage before heading over and took a seat, and the Hokage smiled and turned to the teacher "I leave him in your hands Mr. Gen." he said to the teacher who nodded and the Hokage left to go back to his office and hoped the next two years will be good for the boy as it will be two years before the kids his age join the Academy which were all the heirs of the clans, fitting really if one thinks about it, what with who his parents are.

Over the next two year Naruto just soaked up what the teachers had to teach and he learned a lot, he never bothered with trying to pass the Genin Exam as he already knew he was not going to pass even if he did so he would wait it out and once on break he would be home reading and practicing his control he was up to Tree Climbing by the time his third go at the Academy came and he was well versed in his studies so this next term was the year he was going to put his plan into action..

What plan you may be asking? Why to become the Prank King of Konoha of course, so when the new class started with those his age he sat back and looked at his new teachers "Morning Class, my name is Iruka Umino and this is Mizuki and we will be your Sensei's until you all pass the Genin Exam." the brown haired man with a scar over his nose spoke to the class and the class responded "Morning Sensei's" they said and they started in on what they will be covering in the class this year. All the while Mizuki had kept his eyes on the blond and blue eyed boy who has had rumors running around about him either being or holding the Nine Tailed Demon within him, and was making plans to use him to gain power, but that would not be fore several more years now till his plan which was a work in progress came to fruition.

This first year Naruto started doing little Pranks, nothing really big but he was getting started and so had to keep testing himself, and on more then one occasion has had a little help from a few the other kids, Kiba Inuzuka being one of them, he was fun and was quick on his feet, sadly he was not exactly very quick in the head, he was one these act first and think later types of people which often got him and Naruto caught but even he improved, he was to get his partner at the start of next year assuming he did well on his grades, so that kept him out of the game more times then not.

A few others helped with planning or helped with lookout and escape for him like Hinata Hyuuga, she was great when came to being lookout and what with her bloodline _**Byakugan**_ that could see all around her at once. And Shikamaru Nara was great at planning and good partner when comes to playing strategy games, few knew but he enjoyed those type games, granted he was not anywhere near as smart as Shikamaru but he could hold his own and even won against him a few times in the past where a strategy worked in his favor.

Choji Akimichi was great for support and being a friend, not to mention he always had food on him, he planned on teaching him how to seal food before they Graduate so the boy could always have a secure supply given his families ability. Which was to expand their bodies using Physical Energy hence the reason they eat so much as they store the energy in their bodies. So they are rather large in body which gets the boy bullied but luckily friends help when that happens.

And finely to finish out the group is one Tamako Fukayuna, a bright girl who was very talented but like Naruto and Shikamaru she hid her real talents, if she had not she could have easily made Rookie of the Year for the Kunochi's. But she prefered staying out of spotlight when comes to the Academy after all the first time she scored higher then Sasuke Uchiha she was attacked by his Fangirls after class. That and the fact she comes from as they say a 'lesser' clan she is ignored by all but the friends in the small group she made. Her role in the group was to get the maps and blueprints of buildings so Naruto and them could plan the pranks.

It is odd really when a 7 year old can get plans to ANBU HQ, Hokage Tower, and the Clan compounds, makes one wonder how easy it will be for an enemy nin to get said plans, but at the moment they have no plans to tell that information not yet anyways, maybe after they pass the exams. But Tamako was the base of the plans, without her maps most of the plans would have failed.

Sadly a year later when the class was 8 something devistating happened to the village, the Uchiha Clan was wiped out by one man or so everyone has been told, but really it was Danzo and his ROOT ANBU who killed the clan save for two members both brothers. One Itachi and the other Sasuke. Sasuke saw what happened and to save him or so he thinks Itachi used his _**Mangekyo Sharingan **_to make Sasuke think he did it, then he went undercover with Kisame Hoshigaki to infiltrate Akatsuki who rumors has had been circling about their plans and they would be the founders of the Fourth Great Shinobi War unless they can be stopped.

But in doing this Sasuke turned into an Avenger bent on killing his brother who was innocent of the crime of killing his clan. And sadly Sarutobi could not do anything against Danzo without concrete proof of what he did..

So needless to say it was rather tense in the class so much so that Naruto stepped up this pranks over the remaining time in the academy which ostrisized himself from all but his group of friends, one he liked a lot being Tamako, who helped him with his chakra control as well as she to had fairly large reserves for a girl her age. Unlike Sasuke and his Fangirls, Naruto has two fangirls that fight loosely for his attention, but least they are not as violent as Ino and Sakura.

There was a rivalry between the two groups of fangirls but Naruto's never openly wins but they do try to get Sasuke's in trouble, problem is, is that Sasuke liked Tamako because she was not flaunting after him but he thought Hinata was weak like her clan thought. So both Naruto and Sasuke hoped that Tamako would be on their teams.

One must feel bad for Iruka and Mizuki when they have to teach these children if one can call them that most times, but they do their bests and so they step up their teachings to best prepare these boys and girls for the life that awaits them for what is to come in the world of being a Shinobi.

**TBC**

_Well first chapter, sadly I do not think it came out as fluid as the Prologue.._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully have chapter two shortly._

_Thank you all for reading and remember to review._


	3. Chapter Two

**Mistaken Identity**

**Copyright: **_I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though I would be rich. But Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am just borrowing the idea and creating my own version of the story. I do however own the Fukayuna Clan and the OC characters unless other wise noted._

**Comment: **

Advent of Shadows: _Yes sadly you are correct I did rush more on last part of academy then I had intended to originally, and I cannot explain why I did it as it just happened. But hopefully this next chapter be bit better as it covers the Exams which is where the first big plot change occurs, that being what happens with Mizuki. And as for Tamako well I will be showing or rather telling of how she helps along with his other friends, so just bare with me here. And you will see more of Tamako since she is a important character._

Vash3055: _While I like the Naruto/Hinata combo much more then the Naruto/Sakura (don't flame, just personal preference..) anyways I am uncertain if I can do a Harem even one this small, but I will keep it in my notes as an option. But as it is at this moment the couples will not be starting right away with exception of perhaps Asuma/Kurenai, Itachi/Ayame (more in flashbacks till he returns, and yes Ayame will be a bit AU but you will find that out later) but anyways Naruto's love life will not be starting up for while so they are only close friends._

ChaosKid0: _Thank you for the reviews, hope you will continue to enjoy this story ^^_

**Genin Exam**

**Ninja Academy**

It has finely come the day of the Genin Exam and all the children were there, well all but one, who decided to do the ultimate prank as a way to end out his Academy days, one that would go in the history books until the day comes that someone can outdo the prank. What he is doing you might be wondering? Why painting the Hokage Monument of course, which he had managed to get some color photos of all the Hokage's and as such he used his skills to paint the faces in exact colors which must say is not an easy feat but few people can do what Uzumaki Naruto can do even when they try.

He had started early before school even started as it was a large project to do, but you would think that someone be it Shinobi, or Civilian would have noticed something like color appearing on the faces.. Sadly not, makes you wonder how a Hidden Shinobi Village could become so lax in their security that some kid could pull the pranks he does and not get caught until the prank is over and done with. So as the genius of a boy is painting the monument students and staff are getting up and getting ready for their last exams at the Academy which allows them to become Genin of Konoha.

* * *

Tamako was up bright and early, more so then what she normally was. But she was not worried about the exam, well OK maybe a little nervous it is to be expected really, and just hoped that Naruto would be alright, because that Prank he had been planning with everyones help. Sure the boy had brains but he can get a bit overly hyper when comes to his so called great plans. Luckily for him she was able to look in the clan archives to get perfectly preserved images of the Hokage's which did take a little bit of work to find just the right ones to get the right coloring and wrinkles and all that such detail, after all if going to do it good might as well do it right. Thankfully because of her bloodline and a clan jutsu along with a few scrolls she was able to make exact replicas of the images for Naruto to use.

But now that she was dressed and heading down to get breakfast she passed a window in the hall which she looked out and could see least part of the Monument, and what she saw was the face of the Shodai Hokage's face in perfect color, which told her that Naruto had already started working, and made her wonder how far along he was. Sadly she will not be able to look when she leaves as that could draw attention to it, and given how much work everyone had done on this project she was not going to have it ruined because she looked.

So with a regret filled sigh that she had not taken up the offer to help him pull off this stunt she went down the steps and could smell someone cooking, which was not an uncommon thing in the compound that someone was in the kitchen doing breakfast as most of the clan would dine together for better part of the time. Sadly however she would have to skip out on family breakfast as she wished to get to the Academy early to get everything in order, not to mention figure out what 'extra' jutsu she would use when came to the Nin-jutsu part of the test.

Tamako shook her head to clear her thoughts as she walked into the kitchen and was rather shocked actually that she saw her brother Akira, there making breakfast "Aniki, you are up earlier then normal, do you have a mission?" she asked with surprise clearly showing in both her voice and on her face. Which as Akira turned around he could not help but smirk and comment playfully "Of course not Imouto, I was just making the Princess a breakfast so she can not complain about not being served.." he said to her which caused her to roll her eyes "That is so not nice Akira-nii-san, but anyways if you do have a mission mind sharing breakfast because I need to be heading to the Academy within the next half hour." she said to her older brother.

Akira sighed shaking his head "Fine Tamako-chan, sit down I will dish you out some but how about I walk out least part the way to the Academy today since I will be heading out on a mission for about a week" he said as he turned back to the stove and was turning off the scrambled eggs and rice and lightly stir-fry vegetables, which he split up between two plates versus the one he was going to be doing but never hurts to share more so with family. He soon sat them both on the table and was about to get some juice when Tamako was sitting a tray with two glasses of juice on the table which they shared a smiled about as they sat down.

Once they got settled they did their normal routine of thanking the Gods and Goddesses for the blessings of food and for a good day, not to mention a safe journey to and from the mission for Akira. They then started eating so they could head out as soon as they got done, but Tamako wanted her brothers opinion on what to do about the exam today "Akira-nii-san what should I do for the exam part when they ask me to perform a not taught at the Academy?" she asked her brother who looked at her before he went into deep thought because back when he passed the exam he used one of the clan jutsu like most the students that come from clans.

Tamako let her brother think while she kept eating, and as she reached over for her juice her brother came up with an idea "Well how about _**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**_ (Water Clone Technique)? It is good clone jutsu, though it is C-rank, or how about the D-ranked _**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_ (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu)?" he asked his little sister who stared at him for moment, "You know that could work, but wouldn't I get in trouble for using the later one?" she asked her brother who shook his head "Not if you shorten the name to _**Kiri no Jutsu**_ that way it is not exact and as you know Kiri means Mist, not to mention that Uzu was using that jutsu as long as Mist was." he said to her which she nodded.

"Alright I will decide on one of the two when it comes my turn." she said and quickly finished up her breakfast before getting up and placing her dishes in the sink "I am going to go grab my stuff, you better finish up and grab your gear Aniki, you don't want to be late again..." she said with a giggle and ran out of the room and up the steps to her room, while Akira growled and chuckled before finishing his breakfast and placing the dishes in the sink to be washed by someone later, and headed over to the coat hook by the door and grabbed his Chunin vest and slipping it on as his sister came down with her black leather backpack that matched the standard Academy solo kunai/shuriken pouch which he knew once she became a Genin and joined a team she would get a custom set of pouches that hold everything that she will need.

Akira soon smiled at his sister "Alright ready to go Princess?" he asked her even though he knew she hated the nickname even if she is technically the Princess of the Clan as she if the daughter of the clan head but it kinda stuck least with a few, though only a couple the ones her age use it as an insult.. Anyways once she got done glaring at him she nodded "Hai I am ready to go." she said and Akira placed a hand on her shoulder and used a _**Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu **_to get outside the clan compound so they could skip having the clan members slowing them down.

Tamako smiled as they came out of the _**Shunshin**_ "I cannot wait till I can do that as it is really useful." she said and Akira could not help but smile "I know you know how to do it Tamako-chan, your just not allowed to do it till you are an 'Official' Leaf Genin." he said to her adding a bit of inficis to the word Official to give her a slight clue that passing the exam is not enough. Mean while Tamako sighed "I know Aniki it is just that I cannot wait, not to mention I hope to be on a team with some friends, like maybe Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun." she said to him and he could not help but notice the suffix that she used on Naruto's name.

He looked at his sister a moment as they walked into the village center where the market was and Tamako picked up a few items for lunch, which he could not help but notice that she picked up enough for an army, thank goodness she gets a decent allowance and she rarely splurges on useless items like most girls her age. Sadly they reached the point where they needed to split up as the Academy is in the opposite direction of where he needed to go. "Well my little Princess have a good day and good luck on your exam, I know you will do the clan proud, just remember deception is a Shinobi's best weapon, so try not to give away clan jutsu or our bloodline ability as I am sure that snout nosed Uchiha gaki would love to find a way to copy them all, but thankfully he does not have his activated yet..." he said to his sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Tamako groaned "I will and you be careful to, come back in one piece and another successful mission under your belt." she said grinning to her brother who bowed fluidly in a playful manner "Of course Princess." he said and as Tamako was giggling at him he turned and headed to meet his team at the main gate so they could go and try to make a copy of scrolls from another village as they cannot take them, which is where Akira came in, given their bloodline and family jutsu.

While Akira headed off to his mission, Tamako headed off to the Academy and even though she said she would not do it she did glance off in the direction of the Monument and her eyes widened at how good they looked, but since she could tell they were just about done she knew that part two of the plan be coming as soon as class starts, so she ran off at a decent jog to reach the Academy in time to get her place before to many others took it.

* * *

Mean while Naruto was putting the final touches on the Yondaime Hokage's face when the ninja of Konoha finely noticed that there was something wrong with the Hokage Monument, which if you were to ask him that was really bad, I mean he could have been doing something Really bad instead of just pulling the best prank of all time, like maybe setting it to explode, or even setting various buildings to explode including the Hokage Tower, so the fact that he is just now getting noticed is rather scary. But he does not have any real time to worry about that as he has to make a run for it, which is perhaps second favorite part of the pranks which is the escape.

Very few people can say they can catch Naruto Uzumaki after he is caught doing a prank, in fact only one can truly claim that title and that is Iruka Umino, his Academy Sensei who is perhaps one of the first if not the few people who see him for who he is, a young boy trying to get attention, even if it is bad attention. But really the boy does it as a way of training which everyone unwittingly becomes a training partner to him or for him when he does his pranks as they help train his Stealth, Strategy, Cunning, Evasion Tactics, Agility, Stamina, and Speed.

And with the help of Tamako was able to place a few seals to help him such as Gravity Seals which are a bit safer then actual weights unless going over 10X Gravity, but he is currently only at about 3X on it since he has had them for about a year now, one the best Birthday gifts could ask for, and better still no one knows he has them which given all the issues he has for whatever reason that these idiotic villagers and shinobi think of him, would make it worse in the long run given they would demand them removed and given to that teme Uchiha Sasuke.

That was one thing that he hated was that everyone was blaming Itachi for what happened to the clan, but it was not his fault, why you may ask he knows that? Easy he was with Itachi at Ichiraku Ramen Bar where he was talk and flirting with him and Ayame, flirting with the latter, but her father Teuchi did not mind the boy or rather young man as he was nothing like the rest the clan. But he got the brunt of the claim even though it was false, so the Hokage sent him off on a mission to infiltrate some group, and Naruto missed him a lot as few people cared about him and he always helped in fixing what the Academy taught him as being wrong, which spanned the whole Academy learning, he might as well have been assigned as a tutor given how much time it took.

So needless to say he has been without one of the people that cared for him for couple years now and seriously hopes he can see him again in the future, which he knows Ayame misses him as well but she holds to the knowledge that Itachi is innocent no matter what others say. So Naruto uses the skills that Itachi taught him to the best of his ability, which is one the reasons he is able to outrun the ANBU every time, in fact Itachi was one the ones that helped him put this whole training strategy together to start with.

With all that in mind Naruto made run for it to try and get away and get to the Academy as he did not want to be overly late for the exams and so he was about half way there when he was suddenly wrapped in ninja wire which caused him to crash to the ground, and he managed to rollover when he heard footsteps... When he looked up he saw Iruka Umino standing over him looking rather disapointed in what he had done "Naruto! What are you doing pulling a prank today of all day, let alone defacing the Hokage Monument?" he asked as he hualed the boy up and slung him over his shoulder before _**Shunshin**_ to the Academy entrance and walking inside and heading to his classroom, all the while those watching snickering at the blond being tied up..

Naruto sighed "But Iruke-Sensei, today is the Genin Exam and I intend to pass, so that is why I did it, as a farewell to being an Academy Student..." he said in a slightly whining tone of voice yet he did sound serious when he said he would pass the exam. Iruka sighed "I understand how you feel Naruto but this looks bad on your records, no Jonin Sensei will take you seriously what with your record and all your pranking." he said just before he walked into the classroom to see everyone sitting down waiting for them, many smirking or laughing at the blond as he was plopped down into a seat before Iruka went back to the head the class, but Naruto was going to have final word since this be last time he plays the Dobe mask.. "I will pass and then I will become Hokage, Dattebayo!" he yelled making most everyone cringe at the loudness he reached with his voice.

Iruke sighed and decided to ignore him this time and move on since they are late as it is. "Well class today is the day that you will have the chance to become Genin of Konoha, but first you must pass the Genin Exam, so without further ado let us get started." he said and walked over to the desk and picked up a stack of papers and started passing them out to the students, and once he got to Naruto he untied him and gave him his paper which caused the boy to groan at seeing it was a written test so he was very nervous to say the least.

Now Naruto is not stupid not in the least, but his papers always seem to be very hard when it comes to tests yet he can never break whatever Genjutsu is on them, which means they most likely used Fuinjutsu, which is vastly harder to break more so if one does, that or a B-rank or higher Genjutsu.. But since there is nothing he can do he just bucks up and answers the questions even if they are higher, way higher but he does enjoy such things so he ignores it thinking maybe the others are the same this year.

* * *

Tamako was sad yet glad when Naruto had been caught, she had hoped that he would make it to class on time, but that was not meant to be, for as usual Iruka tied him up and brought him in, which on one side is funny yet on the other it is not as none of them can figure out how the Academy Teacher who is a Chunin can find and capture the boy when ANBU cannot do that, rather annoying if you think about it. But bright side the class did not get punished this time around.

So she sat up in her seat as she was given her paper and looked at the back of it before waiting for the go ahead to start, but she quickly got board of staring at the back her paper and looked over at Naruto to tell that he was not feeling very confident about this test. How she knew what the way he was holding himself as he looked at his paper, and she wondered if he will do good on the test or not...

Sadly there was no more time in which to worry about that as she had to turn her paper over as Iruka and Mizuki said to start the test, and they set out to get the next test set up. So after she turned her paper over she looked at the test which seemed pretty straight forward as it covered everything that they did in the class. But like always she used her bloodline to make a mental copy of the blank test and then started filling out the test answers, and once she was done she would take another look at the test to get a copy of the completed test so she can go over it later to ensure she got it all right, which was what she has always done.

* * *

The rest the class did the test as well many having slight trouble but managing to fill it out for the most part, though there were a handful that had no issues in doing so, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikimaru Nara, just to name a few that did not have issues in filling out the test, but those three are kind of to be expected really, given they were the geniuses of the class when it came to book smarts.

Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, did well on their tests and finely Kiba Inuzuka did ok, a step up from Dead Last, which had Naruto's tests not been rigged would have been the Dead Last of the class but as it is he comes out second to last place. Not very fair if you think about it, but very little can do about it when you have a Sensei who believes rumors that are not true.

Once the written portion of the test is done the two teachers go around picking up everyone's papers before taking them up to the from and placing them on the desk in a seal folder so no one can tamper with them save for a Teacher so it can be graded later after everything is complete. "Alright class, everyone head out to the yard and we shall move onto Kunai and Shuriken Targeting and Taijutsu Matches." Iruka said and had Mizuki pick up the box of weapon pouches that the students would be using, and they all headed outside where Mizuki sat the box down on a table so they can be passed around.

Many of the students looked nervous as this was their chance to shine so to speak but they also knew that it would be impossible to beat the Rookie of the Year, Sasuke Uchiha cause he was just the best at everything. "Alright first one up going in order is Shino Aburame." Iruka called out as they were going to go in order of last name, and so Shino walked over and was given a pouch by Mizuki and he strapped it on before taking up his stance and glanced over at the Sensei's "Whenever your ready Shino" Iruka stated with a small smile to the boy, who then went about planting the Kunai, followed by the Shuriken into the targets getting about 6 of each of then on the tagets and only a couple of them hitting near center, but pretty good really.

Once Shino was done he unstrapped the pouch and handed it back which Mizuki then tossed into a box for the used, and the helpers removed the weapons from the targets after Iruka took down the scores before returning to start the next round, which was painstakingly slow really as they worked through all the members of the class and they managed to get to Tamako finely so she was called up "Fukayuna Tamako, if you will come and take your turn." Iruka called out and Tamako jogged lightly over and took up the pouch and strapped it on and took up her stance and took aim at the targets and let fly when she got a nod from Iruka.

She did really well surprisingly since Kunai and Shuriken are not her weapon of choice, yes she can use them proficiently but they just do not suit her hence why once she passes she will only be carrying a handful of each with her in her pouch. She got 7 out of 10 on each of them, and after her score had been talied she was handing her pouch over and when Iruka was about to call the next student she spoke up "Sensei, may I use a weapon of my choice for this now that I have used the standard weaponry?" she asked them which surprised the two sensei's greatly.

Iruka looked at her and looked to Mizuki who shrugged his shoulders "Don't see why not, it will just give her a bit of extra credit that could make up for the misses she made with her Kunai and Shuriken." he said to Iruka who sighed and nodded his head "Very well, what weapon do you have in mind for this task as it must be something that can be thrown?" he asked Tamako who smiled slightly "Senbon Needles." she stated confidently and everyone's eyes widened and a few eyebrows rose a bit at her request.

It was now Mizuki's turn to be a bit on the downer side of things "Are you sure, Senbon are far hader to use then both Kunai and Shuriken put together." he said to her and she nodded "Yes, Senbon are my weapon of choice when it comes to thrown weapons." she stated to them and so Mizuki dug into the box as they had a few other pouches they held Senbon and other various throwing items just in case a student asks for them, "Well here you go then, show us what you can do." Mizuki said to her as he handed it over in that sexist tone of voice the sets most if not all girls off...

Tamako narrowed her eyes and made a "Hmph" type of noise and took her stance and within seconds let fly all ten of the Senbon, landing them all in dead center of the targets, and then turned and looked at everyone's faces in a "There you go" kind of look and yet it faded as she saw the look on everyone's faces which was one of shock and everyone's jaws were on the ground, even Sasuke was shocked by what he saw.. Needless to say she gained a fairly deep red blush on her cheeks from their looks.

Luckily she was saved further embarisment when Naruto yelled "Way to go Tamako-chan, looks like you hit the targets dead center." he said loudly which broke everyone out of their shock, and the teachers shook their heads and cleared their throats "Uh right, great job there Tamako, we can safely say you managed to save a few points on this using Senbon, which is a dificult weapon to use because of it's size and weight." Iruka said to her and jotted down the new score for her and Mizuki just stared at the girl wondering where she learned to get that good..

Iruka then went on to call the next person and Tamako went over and leaned against a tree to relax a bit from what just happened, but a minute after she did Uchiha Sasuke came stomping over to her "I should be the one doing that, so you will teach me how to use Senbon." he demanded of her and she looked at him and she crossed her arms, "No, I will not teach you because you demanded I teach you.." she said to him and like normal he got mad but then his Number One fan got involved "YOU WILL TEACH SASUKE TO USE SENBON, FOR HE NEEDS IT MORE THEN YOU, I MEAN YOU DON'T COME FROM A CLAN AS HIGH RANKING AS SASUKE." Sakura yelled as she stomped over to stand near Sasuke and yell at Tamako.

Tamako was about to reply when Sakura's name was called but she did not seem to even be paying attention as she was staring daggers at Tamako so Iruka had to walk over and tap her on the should which she responded by yelled at him as she turned around, at which point her face drained of color "I have been calling you for your turn for the past five minutes Sakura, so I will have to make a note of it on your record, but now will you please get your pouch and proceed with the test?" he asked her with a pointed glare to get her attention, which caused the girl to nod slowly and walk over to Mizuki to get a pouch, and once she strapped it on she fired off the kunai and shuriken and got 5 shuriken on target and 7 kunai but none near center.

Mizuki could not help but smirking slightly at what he just saw as he took the pouch back and handed a new pouch to the next student as they continued on down the names. But over with Tamako and Sasuke she looked at Sasuke and sighed "Listen Uchiha, I 'can' show you how to use them." she said and Sasuke smirked but Tamako shook her head "But it is not that simple, you not only have to learn how to throw them but you need to have extensive knowledge of the Human and sometimes Animal anatomy, so you know where to strike the body other wise your just turning your enemy into a pincushion, which will allow them to attack you while your wasting your energy." she said to him.

Sasuke looked at her while he was listening and could now sort of understand why she would not teach him, but he still thought that he should know how but Tamako spoke up again "You Uchiha are not a Senbon user, your talents lay in Kunai, Shuriken, even Fūma Shuriken. So focus on those aspects not on something you have to gain extensive Medical knowledge on.." she said and looked over to the three other heiress in the class "Senbon are better for females, though some males use them, one such male is Genma Shiranui, he is a Jonin and always has a Senbon in his mouth, don't know why but he does. So you see your just not the right type to use Senbon Needles" she said to him

Needless to say Sasuke was not happy but he now understood what she meant, and he looked at her as she took a Senbon out of her pouch on the back of her hip and handed it to him "Tell me, does it feel natural to hold this? Or does it feel natural to hold this?" she asked pulling out a kunai from another part of the same pouch for him to hold each, which he did reluctantly, and she smiled as he picked the kunai and took both weapons back "As I expected, I can teach you Senbon but you would naturally gravitate to Kunai or Shuriken for that is what your clan as a whole used most, I do not remember there ever being mention of Senbon using Uchiha." she said and smiled brightly to him "Now your turn is coming up and I don't need to wish you luck for you are one of the best in the class so my wish would be useless on you." she said and walked away to go stand with her friends and left Sasuke to think.

Was not long till Sasuke was called and as he shook his head and walked over to Mizuki and got his pouch of Kunai and Shuriken and strapped it onto his thigh and stepped up to the line and got out the kunai and readied to throw and rolled his eyes when he heard his fangirls screaming and yelling he can do it and all that such nonsense that was rather distracting but he soon enough threw all ten kunai either on or close to the bullseye. He then took a deep breath and took out the shuriken and repeated the process and half were on the bullseye and the other half were just off center, pretty good really for an Academy student even though the breeze is what threw most them off course.

Among the yelling a few students were plugging their ears and rolling their eyes as they knew he would do good, he was the Rookie of the Year so far, so not much changed since last time they practiced, if anything he got better so most did not understand why those fangirls have to be so loud.. So Iruka had to yell to get their attention "ENOUGH! Thank you, good job as always Sasuke, now we will move on to Naruto Uzumaki." he said with a smile and Naruto jumped and ran over to the table with Mizuki was and if one looked carefully they could see Mizuki sneer a bit at the boy but changed it to a tight smile as he handed the puch over to the boy who strapped it on and stepped over to the line.

There were a couple people watching him closely the Sensei's for their own reasons, and his close friends who were hoping that he will do really good on this test, so once he took a deep calming breath and let the Kunai fly and all of them hit half on and half off of the bulls eye, he then waited for Iruka to get those scores and for the helpers to gather the kunai, before he did the same thing with the shuriken much to the shock of most those there save a handful, and after the score was tallied Mizuki bristled slightly '_He had to have cheated there is no way he could have improved so much_.' he thought and was about to comment on that very fact when Tamako smiled and spoke cheerfully, "Well looks like all that practicing has finely paid off eh Naruto?" she said to him which got a foxy grin in return from said boy.

Iruka could not help but smile given his adopted little brother had worked hard to pass these tests, though even at that he was mildly surprised to hear he had been practicing so much that he improved his accuracy in such a short time. But once the class had settled down after everyone had finished taking their turn at throwing their weapons both Sensei's put their scores together on the weapons on the table they had gathered before getting the classes attention "Alright class, we will now be moving on to the Taijutsu portion of the test, so if everyone will head over to the rings will will begin." Iruka said to the class and they all started to trickle over to the fighting ring.

Sasuke of course had his fangirls hanging off him as he headed over to the ring and tried to throw them off but him but like always they cling like that errant hair never seems to stay out of ones face, short of pulling it out... But they like everyone else knew that Sasuke would come out on top in this portion of the test, given he beats everyone in his matches so beating their Sensei should be an easy feat.. But few knew that he had simply been handed the wins, least when he faced off against the adults, because he is the 'Last Uchiha' after all, which was not true but he was the only one in the village at the moment.

Soon Iruka stepped into the ring and cleared his throat to get their attention "Alright, here is how it is going to go, I will be going against the first half the class and Mizuki will be facing off against the other half and we will be judging each match, but worry not, just because you lose a match does not mean you cannot gain enough points to pass this portion of the exam." he said and Mizuki soon stepped forward "That is correct, these will be timed matches and two ways of passing, either getting three hits in within the five minute time allowed or lasting the full five minutes without getting hit or in least amount of hits in that time." he explained and many of the students were smirking like they had this in the bag, while others were a bit worried given they had few options for winning against either of the two Chunins.

It took little time before the students started their matches against Iruka, some did ok like Sakura and Ino, while others did well, such as Shino, Hinata, Tamako, Choji, Kiba *****Though he was a bit cocky and nearly failed*****, Shikamaru. But almost an hour later a slightly tired Iruka called for the switch with Mizuki so that he could take over and while Iruka was getting a drink of water he was going over the scores that Mizuki had posted and matching them up with what he himself was using and they were close, though a few of the scores were either higher or lower then he had given, so those would have to be split in the middle to get the child's overall score for this round.

Once Iruka got into position he called out the first name for the second round and the matches started and went very much the same way as the ones before and the rest the students who came from either non-clan families or small clans did well enough they could barely pass this portion of the exam, but once they pair up the scores with the others portions of the exam they might just pass, if not then they will have to try again next term or quit depending how their resolve, after all not many out there that have the never fail attitude that Naruto has.

The remaining matches that everyone was look forward to seeing was Sasuke and Naruto's matches, one of which was a rather loud affair given all the blasted 'fan-girls' that were screaming and swooning after their 'Sasuke-kun' which had all those not worshiping the ground the Uchiha walked on to groan either mentally or physically depending on who they were like a particular Nara muttering 'Troublesome' given they girls and a couple boys were disturbing his cloud watching. But as eeryone watched the fight between Sasuke and Mizuki it was easy to see *least to those that could tell the difference* that the Chunnin was leaving opening intensionally, so Sasuke's match ended fairly quickly, and sadly Iruka either did not notice or ignored the fact it was an easy match just marked down the needed scores whither the boy deserved the score or not.

So while Mizuki rested a minute and they wrote out the scores Sasuke was being his arrogant self while the fan-girls and fan-boys fawned over him, and the other groaned as many of them knew the truth that Sasuke had pretty much been handed the match, but sadly nothing they can do about it because after all Sasuke is the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha, but does not stop any of them from liking it.. After a few minutes Mizuki got back in posistion and they went through a couple more students who did not do very well sadly, but most just not cut out to be a Shinobi or a Kunochi...

It was finely Naruto's turn at which point once his name was called he smiled and jumped up with a yell "Yatta!" as he jogged over to the circle and stepped into the circle and gave a stretch to crack the bones in his back and arms loose as Mizuki sneered at him which Naruto promptly ignored after all he has been doing that since the first day of the academy year that he was a teacher, none of the group of friends could figure out what the heck was his problem with Naruto, sure he played pranks so did many of them but they never got that reaction.. But he was not going to worry about that right now, as he was focusing on getting through his match against Mizuki and knew the teacher was not going to be going easy on him at all, in fact he was certain he would try and cheat him out of points..

Naruto bowed to Mizuki who reluctantly bowed in return, after all he cannot openly resent the boy, not that he has not been since first day he saw him, so both took a deep breath and got into their Taijutsu stances that they were going to use, Mizuki got into a standard stance and Naruto got into his personal style which very few had ever seen unless they knew the Yellow Flash of Konoha and his fighting style or that of the Red Death of Konoha, given this is one of their stances, for Naruto had done the imposible he had mixed the two styles to create his own.

How Naruto knows either style is a bit of a secret, for he knows a lot more then he should, but the reason he knows shall be kept secret for the moment but let us say he has family in Konoha though no one knows of the connection not even the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. But they keep it secret for the safety of the clan and Naruto as a whole.. "Ready when you are Mizuki-sensei" Naruto says to Mizuki who sneers before giving a strained smile "Of course Naruto-_kun_" he said motioned for Naruto to start them off which he did after a moment of analyzing the stance that Mizuki was in and could tell it was a bit on the basic side though he was certain he had adapted it to suit himself, if not he was not much of a shinobi...

So with that he quickly ran towards Mizuki and threw a punch at Mizuki who went to block it when Naruto kicked out with his left leg which was his plan the whole time, and managed to hit Mizuki in the ribs for a one point shot before he jumped back before Mizuki could retaliate against him and got back into position to be able to either block or attack. Which Mizuki became rather angry that the 'Demon Brat' as he liked to call the boy even though there was no reason for it save for the rumors that started when he was younger involving his Healing ability which seems to have been started by Kyuubi, hence why many made the wrong connection...

Given how angry Mizuki became because of the single action that he went on the attack without even thinking, so that Naruto was able to go on the defence and surprisingly land three more hits on Mizuki, the last of which sent him flying across the ring to land just inside the ring on his back with a groan since he had been kicked in the gut pretty hard, and most people would have continued attacking but Naruto knew that this was just a spar and not a fight to the death so he stood back waiting to give Mizuki time to recover, sadly by the time Mizuki started to recover the five minute mark had come to pass.

Iruka smiled at Naruto "Alright enough, good job Naruto, since your the last one which is good since you did a pretty good job on Mizuki, so will everyone return to the classroom and we will be there shortly." he said to them and Naruto nodded and bowed slightly to Mizuki as he left the ring and all the students headed to class as Iruka made his marks before helping Mizuki but he was sure not to say anything for he knew his friend would not take anything he said at face value at the moment so all he did was help him up and to the nurse to get looked at before continuing the exam.

* * *

Back inside while Iruka took Mizuki to the Nurses office, the kids were all talking among their little groups which included all the Fan-Girls and Boys hounding Sasuke for a date or to compliment him on his match which after the first could people saying in a dreamy voice how great the boy was everyone else focused on ignoring him and his hoard of fans, not an easy task but not impossible.

Naruto sighed as he sat among his group of friends who all glanced at him "Was it just me or did Mizuki-sensei seem a bit more bloodthirsty then normal against me today?" he asked his friends who looked at each other before the unoffical genious of the group spoke "Troublesome.." the Nara boy Shikamaru then sighed and held his head up off the desk using his hand under his chin and elbow supporting his arm as he look over at Naruto "Yes he did, still cannot figure out why though, for as far as I can remember you have not done any pranks against him to the extent to warrant such behavior, best idea can say is just ignore him." he said to him and laid his harm back down on the table then rested his head on said arm and closed his eyes.

Kiba smirked "Lazy bones over there is right, just forget about him, after today you may never see him again, if can help it that is, so I assume you have worked out your Bushin problem, cause if not then no way you will pass, then you really will be a 'Dobe' if know what I mean." he said to him getting bit of his arrogant tone there at the end which had several of the group sighing, but before Naruto could answer Tamako spoke up "Yes he can make Bushin's I should know as does Hinata both of us and my family has been training his control, he now has a solid Chunin to Low Jonin control of his chakra, and has made three bushin about 96% of the time, the other 4% is when he is distraced by something like a fight for instance." she said quite proud of her friend has he has been working on all the Academy Jutsu's for a while now, herself included.

Naruto nodded with a true smile on his face "Yeah if I mess up you can bet something interfered cause I can do all the E-rank Jutsu and a couple D-rank ones without seals, which as you know can be very difficult save those who master them which I have, one the reasons did not bother even trying to graduate early was so had time to practice everything, but for the exam I will use the seals, after all an Academy student should not know how to do jutsu without seals.." he said confident that he will pass as he has worked to hard not to pass, not to mention the help of his friends.

Hinata nodded with a smile "Very true, a few of us got together last night to have a review of the Jutsu that we knew and he was able to do them flawlessly each time, not to mention there is no reason to be worried cause you know the jutsu inside and out, I am just glad that we were able to get you started on Chakra Control early on other wise you would not be able to control your chakra near as easy as you do now given you have about 3 times as much as any of us here have if not more.. And as you start doing missions and training your reserves will grow over time." she said as she leaned back in her chair as the others looked at her and those they could guess was present at the training.

It was no surprise really given everyone knew that two of their group liked Naruto, how far they liked him no one was really sure, so they can only guess that it is just of the crush variety, so they just smiled and Choji was next to speak in between munching on his chips to keep his strength up "Then you *munch* have nothing *munch* to be worried about." he said and continued munching his chips which few people ever got to have but for those in the group knew these were not ordinary chip but special as they were created by the clan for their younger members to eat when not on missions to keep up their strength, which a handful of chips were the equivalent of a sugar boost, yet the entire bag is about one Soldier pill worth of energy which is then stored in their muscles.

Naruto nodded with a smile and glanced to the door followed shortly by Kiba and Akamaru as they heard Iruka and Mizuki coming "Well soon we will all be Genin of Konoha and can start going on missions, even if they will be those lame D-ranks, if there is we have perfect way of covering that don't we?" he asked the group as he was kind of the unofficial leader with Shikamaru as the strategist of the group. He was glad to hear the next words to his question as each of them including the lazy Nara answered at the same time "Teamwork" before the group busted out laughing as Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room at the same time as they had said that so needless to say they were being stared at, one with a shocked smile the other with barely concealed hatred for the 'leader' of the group.

After everyone settled down once they saw the teachers "Alright everyone we are now moving onto the final part of the exam, so when we call your name you are to go into the room next door and perform the required Ninjutsu and Genjutsu before we can pass you to be a Genin." Iruka stated and walked back out of the room and into the next room where it is all setup and had Mizuki call in the first student to try their hand at the exam.

(Please note that the Exam follows as it does in cannon save for my OC's)

**Hour Later**

**Only a handful of Students left.**

Mizuki opened the door and called out the next name "Mutsuki Minase" and a orange brown haired girl dressed in a revealing battle kimono walked down the steps, making certain to go nice and slow not to mention sway her hips as she walked past a certain raven haired boy that had a permanent scowl on his face, and also paid no attention to the girl trying to get his attention, but she did get the attention of many the other boys not to mention the hatred of the other fangirls who were shooting dagger like glares at her as she finely headed out the door.

Which left quite a stir in the room among the girls fuming at Mutsuki for what she did, regardless if it even worked or not, though the bloody noses on a few the boys can tell you that it worked just not on Sasuke, which one would think that he was gay, which who knows if he is or not....

It was a few minutes later that Mutsuki returned with her_hitai-ite_ tied around her neck and was grinning as she walked back up to her seat strutting all the way, much to the annoyance of many in the room Sasuke included.. Soon enough Iruka stepped in and called out the next name "Ayame Futaba" he said and headed back to the other room not staying to watch the coming nosebleeds of his soon to be former students. Which might have been a good idea as she outdoes her friend as she walks down the steps an as she reached Sasuke's desk she some how slipped one her bracelets off and dropped it right in front of his desk on the stairs which she then proceeded to feign embarrassment as she bent at the waist with her butt in the air right in front of Sasuke, which caused her dress to ride up showing her tight white panties.

As she picked up her bracelet and put it back on she glanced at Sasuke who seems to be immune to such acts as he was just glaring at her before he "hn'ed" before ignoring her, so she huffed slightly and walked out of the room the same way her friend had, what she failed to notice was that about 90% of the boys in the room were all passed out with nosebleeds from her little show, so needless to say many of the girls were glaring at her and at the boys for acting the way they did, however they were rather giddy that Sasuke did not pay her attention. Oh how naive and clueless are these girls?

Mean while as they waited for next person which really only one left now was Naruto, as guess they were going by grades through the year or something, but Tamako and Hinata were both fuming at what the girls were doing in trying get the attention of the Emo King, and so it had the boys sighing and Naruto looked at them "You two need to relax, they are his fangirls so just ignore them." he said to them to try and get them to calm down, but did not work 100% but they did settle down a bit, just in time to see Ayame waltzing into the room with her _hitai-ite _around her neck as well and Mizuki followed her a minute later and called out for Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki" well more like snapped at him which set not only Naruto on edge but also most everyone else, even Sasuke was slightly confused why Mizuki called out the name like that, not that he focused on it long as he went back to brooding, while Naruto got up and walked out with silent 'Good Luck' from his friends as he followed Mizuki out of the room and into the next room.

Mizuki took his seat rather stiffly while Naruto stood in front of the two teachers and Iruka smiled slightly before he started talking "Alright Naruto, on this table in front of you is what looks like three Kunai, but one of them is really a Shuriken, it is your job to find it and dispel the illusion to show the real weapon" he said to Naruto who nodded and stepped closer to the table and took a good look at the weapons on the table, he then pointed to the middle kunai before focusing his chakra on that kunai and performing the Dispel technique "Kai" he said in a natural indoor tone of voice, and sure enough the one he picked had been the correct one.

Iruka smiled as did Naruto after he got it right "Nicely done, next we would like you to use _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_(Body Replacement Technique), if you will use that chair that is against the wall over there, switch places with it and then switch back please." he asked Naruto who glanced out of the corner of his eye at the chair before performing the necessary handseals to perform the jutsu, which he did flawlessly, and when he switched back he placed the chair back in the exact same spot as it had been in when he first moved it, which Iruka noted down on his test sheet.

Mizuki sighed inwardly as the boy was doing well so far and he knew the next one the boy knew inside and out given how often the boy used it in his pranks "Next please use _**Henge no Jutsu**_ (Transformation Technique), but please do not use that perverted version you created, if you do I will dock you points regardless of how imaginative it is." he stated to the boy which he was surprised to see both Iruka and Naruto nodding their heads at what he stated, and Naruto just smiled slightly and used the jutsu to turn himself into Minato Namikaze in all his glory, much to the surprise of both teachers, though Mizuki was seething inside at the nerve of this boy taking on the form of their Former Hokage..

Iruka smiled "Very impressive Naruto, this is perhaps the best version I have ever seen of someone Henging into the Yondaime Hokage, given you have every detail, which shall be noted down on the sheet that you performed a complex Henge of someone you have only ever seen pictures of." he said to the boy who was grinning as he released the Henge to wait for the next stage which was one he used to have difficulties with some time ago, "Alright Naruto, time for the final test, please create three Bushin using, _**Bushin no Jutsu**_ (Clone Technique)." he asked Naruto though he was very worried as he knew the boy has always had issues with this jutsu so he hoped the boy could do it.

Naruto soon nodded and concentrated his chakra to perform the jutsu as he put his hands into the needed handseals and as he started creating them he noticed something wrong when he got to the second and third clone, which caused the second to come out looking ill and the last looking dead, and he could not figure it out and as he looked over at his teachers he noticed Mizuki releasing a single handed seal, just as Iruka sighed and yelled "You fail.." he said before motioning for him to leave without his _hitai-ite_, which hurt his pride but he knew he was cheated so he returned to the room.

And obviously the first to say anything was Sasuke "Hn, Dobe bet you could not do anything save Henge..." he said to him which caused most the class save his friends to bust out into laughter, but Naruto ignored him and returned to his seat and semi ignored his friends trying to console him, but he signaled to them via ANBU code which they learned thanks to both Tamako and Shikamaru, that his Bushin test had been compromised by Mizuki, which had all their eyes narrowing as said teacher and Iruka returned to the room.

Once everyone settled down Iruka cleared his throat "Well I wish to congratulate all those that have passed these exams, and hope that once you leave here you all will have long and successful careers as Shinobi or Kunochi." he said and glanced around the room resting on Naruto for a moment before continuing "As for those that did not pass, I wish you all luck as well, be it you decide to try again next semester or you go into learning how to live as a Civilian, I am sure you to will have long and productive lives." he said to those who had not passed, among them he felt the worst for Naruto as this will be his last chance to become a Genin and he failed and sadly not much he can do to help him now.

Iruka then looked down at the sheets of paper in his hands and got everyone's attention "Those of you that passed, please return here tomarrow at 10:00am to be assigned to your respective teams and your team Sensei's which once you are placed will find out what happens once you meet him. So with that said you are all dismissed." he said and headed out of the room with Mizuki following with a grin on his face as he watched the little gang try to console the boy or Demon Brat according to him, so he went to get ready to leave the village tonight..

Mean while the kids were not so much consoling as finding out what happened and what to do about it which Tamako was the one who had the plan "Alright here is the plan everyone goes home and tells their families they passed and let me and Naruto handle Mizuki, after all you guys are all part of large clans, no reason to get you into trouble, me I am from a small clan that few even seem to know exists in the village, so I will help him." she said and some started to protest till Naruto spoke up "No, Tamako is right, you guys cannot get involved in whatever it is that Mizuki has planned, so head home, I will see what he wants and meet you Tamako up on the Monument to discuss what is going on and plan from there." he said to them.

They all relented seeing the truth in what they had to say so they nodded and headed home and Tamako headed home as well to see her family and plan for anything given who knows what Mizuki is up to.. And Naruto went out to the lone swing set in the playground that is set under a tree and brooded about failing, no really he was brooding because he was so sure he would pass but because of Mizuki he failed..

It was only about half an hour later when everyone had gone home that Mizuki appeared walking up to Naruto who was slumped down on the swing, just rocking back and forth on the swing "Hey Naruto." he said in a caring sounding voice and Naruto turned his head to look at him "Hey Mizuki-sensei." he said in a sad yet upbeat voice and wearing a fake smile on his face, "You know Iruka did not mean to fail you, in fact if he could he would have passed you, one the reasons is because he see's himself in you for he to was an orphan, his parents were killed when the Kyuubi attacked the village." he said to the boy who actually looked rather shocked as he had not known that Iruka knew what it meant to be alone.

Naruto looked sad at hearing that but he knew he spoke the truth "I know he would, but I really wanted to pass because I worked really hard to try and pass the exam, but all because I failed to do that stupid Bushin jutsu, which I doubt I would use all that often, but if I became a shinobi I am sure I could get the jutsu down with enough training..." he said and pouted sadly which Mizuki smiled happily at seeing the boy walk into his trap. "Well then Young Uzumaki, what if I told you there is a makeup test you can take in which to get extra credit in order to pass?" he asked the boy whose face lit up like a Christmas tree at that offer.

The boy practically jumped off the swing and looked at Mizuki happily "Really? What do I have to do?" he asked all but yelling in his excitement which had Mizuki grinning and took out a small scroll with instructions written inside it, "Just follow what this scroll says and I will see you later tonight at the location listed on the scroll once you have completed the Extra Exam." he said to the boy who quickly snatched the scroll and opened it quickly and read it, which had the boy being internally shocked at what Mizuki wanted, but externally he grinned "I will do it Mizuki-sensei just you wait, I will be a Genin before you know it." he said and bounced off to run home, well Mizuki would think it was home.

Mizuki grinned "I know you won't fail Naruto." he said and internally smirked and walked off thinking how he will gain power and favor before the day was out, little did he know that Naruto was not going home but to the Hokage Monument to plan the nights actions, but can bet Mizuki will not like what will be in store for him...

**TBC**

_Well I gotta say I am not that pleased with this chapter but if I try to rewrite it, it will just get worse so, hope it is an OK chapter but the Genin Exam is such a boring part of the story and there is only so far one can go in exploring that portion of the story, but now that it has been done we can move on to the first Real plot part of the story, the part where Naruto steals the Scroll of Seals or the Forbidden Scroll._

_So I hope to start that in the next chapter as think you all have waited long enough for a new chapter ne? So hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if not I am really sorry..._


End file.
